


Бесплатно и без регистрации

by Lucifer_is_my_pet



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_is_my_pet/pseuds/Lucifer_is_my_pet
Summary: Не стоит верить всему, что написано в Интернете — если только вы не ангел, способный изменять реальность.(Иными словами, выясняется, что в районе, где живёт Азирафаэль, действительно есть горячие одинокие зрелки. И онихотятпознакомиться.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Бесплатно и без регистрации

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's More Likely Than You Think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368234) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 



> 1\. оригинальное название («Это более вероятно, чем вам кажется») — отсылка на [мем](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/its-more-likely-than-you-think).  
> 2\. да, «зрелка» это реальное слово с российских порносайтов.  
> 3\. «дерматологи ненавидят её» — тоже [мем](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/633851-trainers-hate-him).  
> 4\. «The Onion» — агентство сатирических новостей.

Азирафаэль смотрел на свой новый компьютер. Он был блестящий, гладкий и тонкий и не внушал ни малейшего доверия, в отличие от старого компьютера, который испустил дух после двадцати лет верной службы и сейчас печально стоял в углу.

— Компьютеры обычно не служат так долго, — сказал ему работник магазина — приятный молодой человек. — Честно, не понимаю, каким образом на вашем ещё запускались программы, он уже давно с ними несовместим...

Азирафаэль невинно пожал плечами.

— Просто повезло, наверное.

— Больше похоже на чудо, — ответил клерк, смеясь. Вместе они (ну ладно, в основном только клерк) подобрали Азирафаэлю новый компьютер, который он принёс домой и аккуратно распаковал и на который сейчас смотрел так, будто тот в любой момент мог выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое, например, взорваться или начать говорить. Он слышал, что сейчас и такие бывают.

С некоторой опаской он включил компьютер — и должен был признать, что ему понравилось, как быстро он загружается, у старого этот процесс занимал целую вечность, — и подключился к Wi-Fi сети. (Помогал её настраивать Кроули. Сеть называлась «АнгелИспользуйЭту», паролем было «Блинчики1793».) Итак. Где же был Интернет... а, вот же, Исследователь Интернета. Что ж. Он как раз хотел исследовать Интернет. То что надо.

Азирафаэль открыл окно браузера, аккуратно напечатал в адресную строку «www.google.com» и дождался загрузки страницы. Она произошла почти мгновенно, после чего он увидел... множество изображений в тех местах, где на старом компьютере отображались только странные белые квадраты, иногда сопровождаемые надписью «Установите Adobe Flash Player».

Надо ли говорить, Азирафаэль никогда не устанавливал Adobe Flash Player. Выходит, он упускал все эти маленькие движущиеся картинки по краям экрана, которые сейчас мигали и притягивали взгляд. Он всмотрелся в одну из них. «Горячие одинокие зрелки в твоем районе хотят общаться прямо СЕЙЧАС!» По правде говоря, барышня на фото не выглядела горячей. Она выглядела скорее озябшей, судя по соскам, явственно проглядывавшим сквозь майку. Он кликнул на фото.

«Приветик, секси! Хочешь познакомиться?»

Азирафаэль отпрянул от экрана. Курсор мигал в открывшемся текстовом поле. Азирафаэль медленно наклонился обратно и, используя проверенный временем зрячий двухпальцевый способ набора, ответил:

«Сударыня, я не мог не заметить, что вы выглядите скорее замёрзшей, нежели горячей. Я был бы счастлив помочь вам вернуть температуру в норму, но не уверен, с какой стороны. Кроме того, пусть я и благодарен за комплимент, сомневаюсь, что с вашей стороны уместно обращаться ко мне „секси“, учитывая, что мы пока что не знакомы лично».

Он нажал Enter. Ответ появился быстрее, чем за секунду:

«Хочешь познакомиться?»

«Разумеется». — Написал Азирафаэль. — «Если вы пожелаете прийти в мой книжный магазин в Сохо, я мог бы предложить вам прохладительный напиток или пальто, на ваш выбор».

Так начался неуклонный поток посетителей в магазин Азирафаэля. Народу приходило больше, чем суммарно за многие годы до этого, но, к счастью, никто из горячих одиноких зрелок не выказывал желания купить какую-либо книгу. Они заглядывали выпить чашечку какао или стакан лимонада и мило поболтать с Азирафаэлем, который всегда был готов выслушать о проблемах родительства или рассказать про вакансию, о которой недавно слышал. У них сформировался своеобразный кружок. Время от времени они собирались у Азирафаэля на чай, и он даже пристрастился советовать им книги — равно как и независимые книжные магазины, в которых их можно купить.

Азирафаэль решил, что Интернет ему _нравится._

***

Кроули, конечно, был в курсе, что у Азирафаэля появился новый компьютер. Он даже заходил проверить, что ангел успешно подключился к вайфаю (и решил не разубеждать его в том, что это слово произносится «ви-фи»). Но он не особо задумывался над тем, чем Азирафаэль занимается в Интернете, пока однажды не остановился у книжного и не обнаружил там толпу вольно одетых женщин, покидающих магазин.

— Кто это? — спросил он у Азирафаэля, занятого уборкой остатков чаепития.

— А, это горячие одинокие зрелки, — ответил тот, и Кроули вдруг понял, что воздухом можно захлебнуться.

— _Кто?_ — переспросил он, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить.

— Горячие одинокие зрелки. Из моего района. Они хотели познакомиться. Нашёл их в Интернете, — гордо сказал Азирафаэль.

— Познакомиться, чтобы _попить чая_?

— Иногда мы пьём какао.

— Ты вообще знаешь, _что_ такое «зрелка»?

— Да, — запальчиво ответил Азирафаэль. — Я знаю, как искать в «Гугле».

— Говори просто «гуглить», ангел, это... ладно, неважно. И что, ты кликнул на баннер, согласился познакомиться с тем, кто был по ту сторону экрана, и это действительно оказалась молодая женщина?

— Я же видел её фотографию.

— Ну да, никто же не врёт в Интернете, — сказал Кроули, который сам таким образом развёл нескольких членов Парламента.

Как вскоре узнал Кроули, Азирафаэль вцепился в онлайн-мошенников с решительностью почтового голубя, направляющегося к родному дому.

— Смотри-ка, тут сказано, что я могу сэкономить восемьдесят процентов на лекарствах, доставляемых официально к моей двери (хотя я думаю, что они имели в виду _конфиденциально_ ). Интересно, есть ли у них ибупрофен.

Ибупрофен у них, как оказалось, был.

— Как думаешь, почему дерматологи ненавидят ее, Кроули? Почему не хотят исследовать её феномен в интересах науки?

— Я выиграл ещё один айфон? Право слово, они как будто раздают их направо и налево, да?

— Лишний вес уйдёт сам собой, если воспользоваться этим советом? Люди и правда чрезвычайно находчивы!

Кроули, который считал самовоспроизводящиеся видео одним из своих самых больших достижений, лишь кивнул.

Поначалу он, разумеется, думал положить этому конец. Проблему решил бы блокировщик рекламы или слабенькое чудо. Но Азирафаэль, кажется, с таким удовольствием вёлся на кликбейт, и, что ж, это не наносило ему никакого вреда. Судя по всему, вреда просто быть не могло. Даже джентльмен, которому Азирафаэль перевёл тридцать тысяч фунтов, чтобы помочь вернуть трон его предков, в конце концов прислал радостное фото себя и своей семьи перед дворцом, вместе с газетными вырезками, освещавшими их возвращение к власти. Так что у Кроули не было никаких причин всё это прекращать. (Хотя он и объяснил, что такое «The Onion».)

Пока однажды Азирафаэль не позвонил ему в панике.

— Кроули, ты должен мне помочь, я получил... получил имейл, и там сказано, что я должен заплатить в Биткоинах, я не знаю, что мне делать...

— Спокойно, спокойно, — ответил встревоженный Кроули. — Я скоро буду. Ничего не делай, пока не приеду.

По приезде он застал Азирафаэля нервно кружащим по магазину.

— О, Кроули, — воскликнул тот, когда он вошёл. — Меня взломали.

Кроули сделал успокаивающий жест рукой.

— Покажи.

Азирафаэль печально указал на компьютер.

— Всё здесь.

Кроули заглянул в экран, Азирафаэль нервно встал позади.

«ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: даю вам 72 часа, чтобы заплатить, прежде чем разошлю видео, на котором вы мастурбируете, всем вашим друзьям и знакомым. Последний раз, когда вы посещали эротический веб-сайт, вы скачали и установили программное обеспечение, разработанное мной. Моя программа включила вашу камеру и записала ваш акт Мастурбации вместе с порно, на которое вы Мастурбировали. Файл записи находится у меня на жёстком диске. Вы тот ещё извращенец! Если хотите, чтобы я удалил записи и сохранил ваш секрет, заплатите 1,5 Биткоина немедленно».

— Ладно, — сказал Кроули, _очень_ сильно стараясь не смеяться, — смотри. Тебе не нужно волноваться. Это мошенник. У него нет видео с тобой. Такие имейлы рассылают тысячам людей за раз, в расчёте, что хоть кто-то попадётся.

«Кто-то глупый», — не стал добавлять он, сделав героическое усилие.

— Это _враньё_? — спросил Азирафаэль, кладя руку на вздымающуюся грудь, чтобы успокоиться. — У него _нет_ видео?

— Нет, — ответил Кроули, — к тому же, чего тебе бояться? Что его что, пошлют Гавриилу?

— Не Гавриилу, — сказал Азирафаэль несчастным голосом. — Там было сказано «всем моим друзьям и знакомым».

— Сандальфону? — спросил Кроули. — В смысле, у тебя не так уж и много знакомых не-ангелов... оу.

— Вот именно, «оу», — подтвердил Азирафаэль.

Кроули ухмыльнулся.

— Ты не хотел, чтобы я видел что? _Что ты там такое смотрел, ангел?_

Азирафаэль поёжился, и Кроули с восторгом осознал, что тот почти наверняка не знал, как чистить историю браузера. И. Что ж. В конце концов, Кроули был всего лишь демоном.

— Знаешь, у меня довольно широкие взгляды, — сказал он, открывая соответствующую вкладку, — так что если это какой-нибудь лёгкий бондаж или что-нибудь такое, я не буду так уж тебе это припоминать...

А затем он увидел, что именно смотрел Азирафаэль.

— «Проказливый демон кается на коленях»? — зачитал Кроули, не веря своим глазам. — «Сделай меня дьяволом: твинк-инкуб соблазняет папочку-ангела»? «Змея заглатывает целиком»?

— Да, хорошо, они на одну тему, — сказал Азирафаэль с жалким видом, — но не обязательно туда углубляться...

— По-моему, _углубляюсь_ тут вовсе не я.

— И в любом случае ни одно из них я бы не назвал особенно точным. На джентльмене из первого были весьма убогие крылья... 

— Послушай, — сказал Кроули, перебивая его. — Эм. Извини. Мне не стоило смотреть. Но, ради Сатаны, ангел, _очищай историю браузера_. И, если уж на то пошло, заклей веб-камеру.

— Точно, — удручённо отозвался Азирафаэль, — заклею.

— И, если честно, тут нечего стыдиться. В смысле. Я, конечно, позабочусь, чтобы ты _никогда_ обо всём этом не забыл. Но это, знаешь ли. Лестно.

— Ну что ж, хоть кто-то из нас счастлив, — сказал Азирафаэль едко.

— И, — продолжил Кроули, — если тебе вдруг понадобится помощь в создании собственной версии... как там оно называлось... «Я проник в адское нутро, и мне было так хорошо», то ты знаешь, где я живу.

— Да, _замечательно_ , — ответил Азирафаэль, и наградил Кроули тем редким взглядом, при виде которого тот каждый раз чувствовал себя жалким, напуганным и никчёмным. — Учту.

Кроули отчётливо ощущал, что расплывается в улыбке, как идиот.

— Отлично. Звучит как план.

— _До свидания_ , — сказал Азирафаэль, открыв дверь книжного с весьма конкретным намёком.

По дороге домой Кроули насвистывал.


End file.
